Only On The Subway
by katikati9027
Summary: Only on the subway you would meet someone that you would spend the rest of your life with... John Cena/OC


**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I'm back with another oneshot. This is an AU story when we pretend John Cena was never a wrestler working for WWE. In this story, my OC Nicole Watkins-Cena, who is African-American, recalls how she met and fell in love with her husband, John. Nicole is supposed to look like the R&B singer Teairra Mari. The story takes place in my dear hometown of Jamaica, New York around the time when I was only one year old and early 2000 when I was two years old. I will also take requests if you don't mind! I do not own John Cena, who owns himself, or anything that has to do with WWE. Also, the places mentioned in this story are real and I do not own any of them.

* * *

It was late July 1999 when I met my future husband. He was 22 and I was 21. I was his first love. I was waiting for the "E" train at the 5th Avenue/53rd Street stop. I was on my way home from a long and stressful day at work. I ran my fingers through my then unmanageable long curly hair with impatience. I was waiting fifteen minutes for that train to come until I heard a man's voice saying,

"Excuse me, miss?"

I turned around and I saw him. That brown haired, blue eyed man was I was destined to be with.

"Is this the train to Jamaica Center?" he asked.

"Uh, y-yes," I managed to say. I was startled by how handsome he was back then. I still think he's handsome to this day.

"Oh, great. I just wanted to be sure 'cause I'm new to New York," he said with a smile.

"Well, then welcome to New York, and I get off at Jamaica Center as well," I said managing a small smile.

He grinned and said, "Thanks."

He stuck out his hand and said, "I'm John Cena, and you are?"

"Nicole Watkins," I said putting my hand in his strong, firm hand. It felt good shaking his hand. At last the train came in front of us. I was hoping for a train delay because I wanted to get to know John. My prayers were answered because it took over an hour to get to the last stop. From all that time, we talked about our jobs and our childhoods. He was from Massachusetts and he was working as mechanic trainee. He was so hilarious as he is now, always making me laugh. I loved his smile. I always believed that his smile was worth a million dollars and everytime he flashed it, It always made my heart melt.

We were at the last stop and John had to go catch his bus. He told me before he left,

"I hope I see you again, Nicole."

"I hope I see you again too, John," I said.

He flashed that dazzling smile again and gathered me into a hug. When he let go, he took my hand and kissed it, making my face turn hot. We said our goodbyes and John was gone just like that. I was sad to see him go because I had my doubts. I thought we would never cross paths again. I was wrong because I saw him the next day, and the day after that, until I've seen him every day when I went home. We had our conversations and laughs, and we also exchanged phone numbers and my phone was ringing off the hook every day. Everytime I saw him, I felt that my heart would explode. But then I realized that I was actually falling in love with him. One day, a little after New Year's, John asked me out on a date. I've always dreamed that would happen. Enthusiastically, I said yes and we settled for walking around Jamaica Avenue, just for John to get familiar around the place, and getting a bite to eat.

On that night of the date, I decided not to be too trendy and too sexy. So I decided to wear my tight blue jeans, my pink shirt, and my leather jacket. When John saw me, he looked blown away at my appearance.

"You sure look different out of your work clothes," John said to me.

I giggled and asked, "Do you mean that as a compliment or insult?"

"I meant that as a compliment. You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you." I felt myself blush and John chuckled which made myself know that I was blushing. As for John, I thought he looked different from that gray sweater and baggy jeans I seen him wear every day.

The rest of the night was so much fun with John being a goofball as usual. We ate at a nearby Chinese Restaurant where John was acting so ridiculous that I laughed so hard that I expected soda to come out my nose. When it was getting late, John walked me to my bus stop in the tunnel on Guy R. Brewer Boulevard.

"I had so much fun today, Nicole," he said.

"You're always fun to be around," I replied.

We waited for the bus to come for a minute until I broke the silence.

"John, I have to tell you something."

"What is it, babe?" John asked.

I thought my heart would jump out of my body about he fact that he called me "babe" for the very first time.

"I think I'm in love with you."

John stared at me for a while, then he chuckled and looked down at the ground leaving me to prepare for the worst. Then John finally spoke.

"Well, Nicole, I think it's a coincidence, 'cause I feel the same way," John whispered to me.

"For real?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I was in love with you ever since the day we met. I always make sure I catch the same train you take. I feel kinda alive when I'm with you. You're a pretty sexy lady, you know."

"No one's ever told me that before," I said shyly twisting my hair.

"That's makes me the first person," John smiled, his teeth glowing in the brown lights of the streetlights.

Without no hesitation, I got up on my toes and kissed John on the cheek. John leaned over an kissed me on my cheek. Then I stared at his lips. He noticed that and he inched closer to my face. My lip quivered as I knew where this was going. Our noses touched and we locked lips. His hands were on my face and my arms were around his waist. After what felt like an eternity, he let go. When my bus came, he kissed me on the top of my head and said,

"Good Night, Nicole."

"Night, John" I said to him.

I would always remember my first kiss that John and I share because it was so mind blowing. That very next day, I took John to meet my mother who was alone in her house where I grew up in after my dad passed away in 1998. I remembered John was very anxious to meet her. We were on the train, and John, didn't sit down as he usually sits on his seat.

"Nicole, what if your mom doesn't like me? She'll be in her rocking chair with a bible and a belt ready to chase me out the house," John said.

"God, no, John, she's very nice one you meet her, she doesn't keep a belt in her hand at all times, and she keeps her bible on her mantle," I said giggling.

"But what if she says, 'Girl, who is this white trash Vanilla Ice lookin' gangster you bringing up in _my_ house?!'" John asked doing a perfect imitation of a very angry old black woman. I instantly was doubled over in laughter and a few people on the train laughed too. I saw John trying to hide his laughter from that little joke of his. I had to stop myself from laughing uncontrollably at his ridiculousness. Wiping a tear from one of my eyes, I said,

"You don't have to worry, John, I'll handle it, OK?"

"OK, If you say so," John said in his normal voice.

But when we got there, my mom loved the looks of John. To me and John's astonishment, she instantly thought that me and John would be perfect together.

"You seem like a fine young man. You be good to Nicole, you hear?" she said.

"You have my word, Mrs. Watkins," John replied.

I knew he wasn't playing around when he said that to my mother when one day in a cold night in March, I missed my train so I was going to be home very late. I didn't see John, that made me more irritable. Jamaica Avenue was like a shark pit at night, and it still is now as the crime rate got more worse over the years. I was walking to my bus stop when some wannabe hood rat stopped me and said,

"Hey, you pretty. Wanna take a ride in my car?"

"No, I don't wanna take a ride in your car, now I need to catch my bus," I said.

I kept on walking when the thug kept following me and said,

"Please? I got brand new rims."

"Listen man, I need to go home, It's getting late," I said.

"I could give you a ride home," he said stubbornly.

"Just leave me alone, you creep!" I yelled.

I started to sprint down the street and into the empty tunnel on the boulevard where John and I first kissed. But the man was unstoppable. He grabbed me on my arms and rammed me into the cinder block wall. I winced in pain.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Get off of me, you dirty old bastard!" I said trying to shove him away from him.

Just then I heard running footsteps, a thud, and a groan from the thug. He released me from his grasp. I covered my eyes because I didn't want to see the horror. I heard grunting and punching sounds. I heard a crash from the bus stop post, and then I felt someone being rammed into the wall. I heard a familiar voice bellow,

"You touch my girl again, I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" his voice echoed through the tunnel.

I heard running footsteps away from the tunnel. All I heard was heavy breathing. I felt muscular hands, running through my curly hair.

"Nicole, it's all right, baby. He's gone."

I uncovered my eyes to see John, his face with concern and a burning anger, like fire, in his blue eyes.

"Oh, John, thank God!" I said, my eyes filling with tears when I grabbed his sweater and pressed my head in his chest. John held me close, while I was crying softly.

"It's OK, Nicole. I'm here," John said. He kissed me on the top of my head and rubbed my back. My bus finally came. I was still too scared to even walk to my house, and I didn't want to be away from John.

"J-John? I-I need you to come home with me," I said, shivering as the wind picked up.

"Sure, no problem, babe," John said as the bus pulled up.

We got on the bus, paid our fares, and went to the very back of the bus. Through the whole bus ride home, I didn't let go of John, and John didn't let go of me. When we were at my apartment in Rochdale Village, John said,

"Nice place you have here."

"No one's ever said that to me before," I said with a small smile.

"That makes me the first," John said.

I smiled and pressed my lips on his. "Umm, do you want to sit down, John?

"Your house, your orders," John said.

John sat down on the couch, and I sat on his lap.

"Ooh, baby," John squirmed with delight.

I playfully smacked John lightly and snuggled in the crook of his neck.

"So, what were you doing this late in Jamaica Ave?" I asked.

"It was payday, so I went to the bank over at Union Hall Street to put the check in my bank account. It took forever 'cause there was a big line," John said.

"Oh, well, how did you know I was being attacked? You were about two blocks away from where I was," I said.

"Hey, did I ever tell you that you're a very loud person?" John asked.

"I am not loud!" I said.

"Oh, I just flinched," John joked.

"OK, maybe I am a little loud," I admitted.

"But," John began, tapping his finger on my nose.

"The most important thing is that I came for you. When I saw him grab you like that, I just lost it, Nicole," John said.

"I know, 'cause you looked like you've gone mad," I said.

"I did," John said matter-of-factly.

"I know, and thanks for saving me," I said.

"You're my girlfriend, what do you expect? Leave you high and dry like all those men do in Queens? Make your mom slap me on the top of my head with a bible thinking that I need Jesus and beat me half to death with a coach belt? Please, I'm better than that, Nicole," John said, twisting a lock of my hair. I laughed at this and said,

"Yes, you are."

I stared at John and John stared at me. I tilted my head and locked lips with John. John responded by putting his fingers through my hair. I was about to put my hands under his shirt when John said,

"Maybe we can take this to your room," John said seductively, raising his eyebrows.

I nodded and led him to my room. When John saw my room, he raised one eyebrow and said,

"Nice."

I stuck my tongue out at his comment.

"No, really, it looks nice," John said.

"Thanks," I said.

Then John turned off all the lights, came over to me, pulled his black shirt off in a swift motion, and crashed his lips on mine. Thus, that was the first time John and I made love. We made our love from eight at night to two in the morning, when we fell asleep in each others arms. He has a smile and a body worth a million dollars. The next morning, it was the weekend, and John and I weren't working. I woke up and I saw John, his eyelids closed, still sleeping from our lovemaking. I smiled and my finger traced up and down John's lips. His eyes fluttered opened like window blinds. He looked at me with tired eyes and he spread a tired smile on his face.

"Hey," he simply said.

"Morning. You look like you've had a good sleep," I said.

His smile grew wider, which gave me chills.

"I did, thanks for noticing," John said yawning.

"Last night was amazing, you know that?" I said.

"Yeah, it was, Nicole. Nicole, Nicole, you're my only lady. Oh, Nicole, I want you so bad, baby," John said as I just noticed that he just made a rap about me.

"Hey, I didn't know you rap," I said, impressed at his hidden talent.

"I try. Nicole, I wanna spend the whole morning like this," John said, wrapping his large arms around me and pulling me closer.

"Are you saying that because you don't want to get out bed?" I asked, running my fingertips through his brown hair.

He let out a soft chuckle and said, "No. Babe, for real, I don't wanna be anywhere but here with you."

I smiled and said, "I love you, John."

"I love you too, Nicole," John responded.

John and I then locked lips together and I laid my head on his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat while John was running his fingers through my hair and kissing me on the top of my forehead. We stayed like that for the rest of the morning.

2 months later after this love encounter, John moved in my house, so we saw each other when we were going to sleep, and when we woke up. May 30th was my birthday, and John never forgot. John took me out on a date, and we went sightseeing, walking around Manhattan. John promised me a birthday present for when we were on our way home. I ignored the bright lights of the city, even though it looked pretty. I was really eager to see this little surprise he had for me. At last we were going home after hours of him acting as his usual funny self, hopping on train after train, and running all over Manhattan. We were fresh out of the train station, when John grabbed my hand, and we started running down Archer Avenue.

"John, where we going?" I asked, confused at his actions.

"You'll see," John replied.

John took me into a tunnel on 160th Street and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you ready for your present, Nicole?" John asked with a excited grin.

"Oh, Good Lord, yes," I replied enthusiastically.

"Great! I need you to close your eyes, and _no_ _peeking_," John said.

I smiled and closed my eyes with my fingers crossed behind my back.

"OK, Nicole, open your eyes," John said.

I slowly opened my eyes and I gasped with a hand flying over my mouth and tears instantly running like a river down my face as I saw John with a ring in a black box in his hand, kneeling on one knee.

"Nicole Watkins, will you marry me?" John asked.

"Yes, I will marry you, John Cena!" I proclaimed in a broken voice.

"Oh, God, thank you," John whispered looking up at the sky. He got up, took my right hand and slid the ring on my finger. He looked at me with something I've never seen before. Tears in his blue eyes. He hugged and swung me around while I was laughing with glee.

Eventually, John and I got married, and we've been together for over ten years strong. We left our rundown apartment, and moved into a house near Sutphin Boulevard. During that time, God has blessed me with a beautiful daughter that John and I are proud parents of. Who would have thought that only on the subway, I would meet someone that I would spend the rest of my life with.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. This is the longest oneshot I've ever written. I will take requests, if you don't mind. I'm not that too confident in this story, but tell me what you think in your reviews!


End file.
